Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-1-3n)-8(4n+2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-1-3n}{)} - 8(4n+2) $ $ {-2-6n} - 8(4n+2) $ Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ -2-6n {-8(}\gray{4n+2}{)} $ $ -2-6n {-32n-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6n - 32n} {-2 - 16}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-38n} {-2 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-38n} {-18}$ The simplified expression is $-38n-18$